Expect the Unexpected Season 4
GO BACK TO THE MAIN PAGE: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Kpnna%27s_Expect_the_Unexpected Welcome to the wikia for Kpnna's Expect the Unexpected Season 4. This season went by the name of "Double Trouble." It is hosted by Kpnna and premiered Wednesday, December 28, 2011. It is still currently going on. -Every week, there is 1 HOH. -That HOH must nominate 4 houseguests. -There are 12 players in the POV. -The POV can be used to take 1 or 2 nominees off the block. -2 out of the 4 nominees are evicted. Game Information Week 1 The houseguests entered the house to a twist: the Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Week 10 Week 11 Jury Voting When jury members did not vote, the other houseguests were asked in order of their evicted. Jordonk did not vote, so Flamingjoe took his place. Greenivo did not vote, so Pedlick44 took his place. The Big Brother Store The Big Brother Store (BBS) was a game changing twist. The Big Brother Store contains many powers for the houseguests to purchase and use. Houseguests earned money by being active, winning competitions, and other ways. Listed below are the powers that were available in the Big Brother store. The Big Brother Store was not open Week 1. It closed Week 9. ERRORS (When End of Weeks & Records Don't Add Up)- In Week 2, Flamingjoe, Pieguy555, Spinner554, and Pokemaster were accidently given $1 extra according to records. Their $$$$$ was reduced $1 under "W2 Act." In Week 4, BigBrother_SMA was accidently not given enough money ($1) according to records. His $$$$$ was increase $1 under "W4 Act." In Week 6, Daytime did not have $25 subtracted from his total because he purchased a power. This mistake was not realized until later, to the point where there was no turning back. In Week 6, Daytime, JediJani44, and Steveguy were accidently given $1 extra according to the records. Their $$$$$ was reduced $1 under "W6 Act." In Week 8, Daytime was accidently given $4 extra according to the records. His $$$$$ was reduced $4 under "W8 Act." *Amounts with ** next to them mean that that amount added went into the BB Bank instead of that houseguests's total. *Amount in Parentheses indicates the different from Week End to Amount Given. If on the chart, it showed $10, but the actual week end was $11, the difference would be (+$1), because $1 was added to what the chart has shown. The amount in the box has been adjusted to the week's end. The House The Houseguests Daytime.jpg|Daytime (1st)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/daytime|linktext=Daytime's Tengaged Profile Steveguy.jpg|Steveguy (2nd)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/steveguy|linktext=Steveguy's Tengaged Profile Pss817.jpg|Pss817 (3rd)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/pss817|linktext=Pss817's Tengaged Profile BigBrother_SMA.jpg|BigBrother_SMA (4th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/BigBrother_SMA|linktext=BigBrother_SMA's Tengaged Profile JediJani44.jpg|JediJani44 (5th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/JediJani44|linktext=JediJani44's Tengaged Profile Chantra1.jpg|Chantra1 (6th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Chantra1|linktext=Chantra1's Tengaged Profile Countrygirl15701.jpg|Countrygirl15701 (7th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Countrygirl15701|linktext=Countrygirl15701's Tengaged Profile Pieguy555.jpg|Pieguy555 (8th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Pieguy555|linktext=Pieguy555's Tengaged Profile Jordonk.jpg|Jordonk (9th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Jordonk|linktext=Jordonk's Tengaged Profile Bobbert1000.jpg|Bobbert1000 (10th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Bobbert1000|linktext=Bobbert1000's Tengaged Profile I_PullDaStrings.jpg|I_PullDaStrings (11th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/I_PullDaStrings|linktext=I_PullDaStrings's Tengaged Profile MHens.jpg|MHens (12th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/MHens|linktext=MHens's Tengaged Profile Greenivo.jpg|Greenivo (13th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Greenivo|linktext=Greenivo's Tengaged Profile Skiitles.jpg|Skiitles (14th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Skiitles|linktext=Skiitles's Tengaged Profile Noraw6842.jpg|Noraw6842 (15th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Noraw6842|linktext=Noraw6842's Tengaged Profile Pokemaster.jpg|Pokemaster (16th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Pokemaster|linktext=Pokemaster's Tengaged Profile Kaylee21.jpg|Kaylee21 (17th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Kaylee21|linktext=Kaylee21's Tengaged Profile Flamingjoe.jpg|Flamingjoe (18th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Flamingjoe|linktext=Flamingjoe's Tengaged Profile Realchance.jpg|Realchance (19th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Realchance|linktext=Realchance's Tengaged Profile Pedlick44.jpg|Pedlick44 (20th)|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Pedlick44|linktext=Pedlick44's Tengaged Profile Janelle_Pierzina.jpg|Janelle_Pierzina (Walked) 3|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Janelle_Pierzina|linktext=Janelle_Pierzina's Tengaged Profile Met313.jpg|Met313 (Walked) 3|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Met313|linktext=Met313's Tengaged Profile Spinner554.jpg|Spinner554 (Walked) 4|link=http://www.tengaged.com/user/Spinner554|linktext=Spinner554's Tengaged Profile